Everyday Miracles
by Kaze Kaoru
Summary: "So many things have come to pass in these short years, things that… That this one would not have believed possible just a few years before those." Some well-deserved domestic peace for Kenshin.
1. October 1880, Part I

This chapter is devoted (almost) entirely to Tsubame and Yahiko. I'm afraid it might get a little mushy at parts, but I tried to keep it real. In any case, please R&R!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, except Tomoko and Koichi-kun, my OCs.

. . . .

M I R A C L E S

Tokyo, Japan -- October, Meiji 13 (1880)

PART ONE

Tsubame could hear the rain pounding, gently, against the roof of the Akabeko, which was now emptying as night descended. She stifled a yawn, leaning against the door where she had just shown out a young couple, and keeping an eye on their last customer, a solitary drinker.

Tokyo was quiet now. In the last year, an uneventful affair that had passed in what seemed the blink of an eye, little had changed. Tsubame earned her keep at the Akabeko, and Yahiko-kun helped out when he could, as well as assisting with Kaoru-san's classes at the dojo. Kaoru and Kenshin-san kept mainly to themselves at the dojo, and occasionally came by to meet with a few friends. Easily the greatest of Asakusa's gossip last year had been Kenshin and Kaoru's engagement (as Yahiko aptly put it, _about time_); they had been married since spring. Tsubame was happy for them, and could easily see, when they were together, that they were very, very happy as well. Megumi had come by for the wedding and lodged at the Akabeko, but they hadn't heard from Sanosuke since his disappearance two years earlier. Yahiko had told Tsubame of his departure, though she still wished she could have been there to see him off.

Through the rain came the unexpected sounds of laughter, the clacking of geta on the street. Another couple arriving, this late at night? Tsubame peeked out from the Akabeko's doorway, squinting into the semidarkness. A young man and woman, she judged, dashing through the rain under one umbrella. She blinked, then, recognizing the two.

"Ah! Tsubame-chan!" The woman recognized Tsubame as well, darting in out of the rain. It was Tomoko-san, one of Akabeko's maids, just a few years older than Tsubame, and Koichi-kun behind her, who frequented the Akabeko. Both were flushed and short of breath from their dash through the rain, and both were laughing as if it was the most fun they'd had in years. Tsubame hadn't time to open her mouth before Tae-san arrived.

"_Really_, you two," said Tae-san, torn between amusement and disapproval, "I sent you on a _small _errand an _hour_ ago." She sighed.

"I--I got the tea you wanted," said Tomoko, panting, and holding the packet for Tae to take it, "and then it started raining, but Ko-san had an umbrella, and he saw me, so he was going to lend it to me," she said, rapidly, "but I said he couldn't very well walk back home in the rain, so he said he would take me back to the Akabeko, and—"

"Alright." Tae cut her off. "You two go get to the back where you won't bother anyone and dry off. Ko-chan looks soaked. And Tsubame-chan," she said, turning, "sorry, but our last customer wants a cup of water before he goes, you'll have to get some from the well for now. Just go quickly and try not to get too wet."

"_Hai_!" Tsubame bowed out quickly and ran off to find a bucket. Tomoko hurried through the almost deserted restaurant, Koichi following behind her and tugging her sleeve playfully, only making her giggle more. Tsubame sighed, smiling. Tomoko-san was a real free spirit, always having fun and getting into trouble… in a way, Tsubame envied Tomoko. But her flirting really _was_ a problem.

Tsubame sucked her breath in through her teeth as a single cold raindrop fell onto her arm. She inched around the edge of the building, then dashed across the open courtyard to the well and sheltered under its small roof. By the time she had dragged up a bucketful, she was fairly damp, but the day was almost over and she could change after showing out their last customer. Running to the best of her ability while carrying the now full bucket, she finally made it back into the doorway of the Akabeko and deposited the bucket near the door, sighing with relief. She grabbed a cup and filled it, carrying it out to their customer, who took the cup and downed it in one go before trudging out the door with his umbrella, ignoring Tsubame's thanks. Tae-san shut the doors behind him and collected the man's dished.

"Get some sleep, Tsubame-chan. It's been a long day." Tae yawned. "_Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi nasai_." She allowed a yawn for herself, too, and wandered to the back of the restaurant where she would round the stairs up to her room and get some much needed sleep…

She halted, eyes wide in the doorway, as her heart began to race. Beneath the shadow of the building's roof, ignoring the rain falling just a few feet away, Tomoko-san and Koichi were entwined, their lips locked together. The scene, it occurred to Tsubame, was akin to the sort of things Tae-san liked to read about in romance novels, a picturesque seen of star-crossed or otherwise endangered lovers. For a moment, she could think of nothing but how happy the two looked, how they held each other with perfect content, eyes closed and swaying gently. She watched, guilty, but unable to turn away.

Koichi-san broke free for a moment, looking up. He blinked in surprise at seeing Tsubame, and her heart leapt into her mouth. Muttering a completely inaudible apology, she turned and ran as quickly as she could to the shelter of the stairway, where she pelted up the stairs and into her room, chest heaving. Without bothering to light a lamp, she changed hurriedly and pulled the blankets of her bed over herself. Her thoughts spun, and any trace of drowsiness was long gone.

It was several minutes before Tomoko-san joined her, falling into bed without a word. And it was several hours before Tsubame fell asleep, long after she could hear the level breathing of Tomoko beside her.

. . . .

"Hey. Tsubame."

She brightened visibly, setting down a tray of tea before joining Yahiko-kun where he had just entered the restaurant, running his fingers through his wet, unruly hair. "Yahiko-kun! Did you come from the dojo?"

"Yeah." He said, nonchalantly. "Can you spare a minute? I'm _starving_."

She agreed, of course, and the two sat at table in the back room of the restaurant. Even for midday, there were few customers today; it was still raining, and harder than ever. Tsubame hadn't seen Yahiko in a few days; he was busy as usual. And every time she did see him, he seemed to be a fraction taller. He was already passing up Kenshin, though that wasn't much of a feat, really, and he would be in need of new hakama well before the year was out. She had thought about making him something for the New Year, and was itching to get to work on it once she could secure the materials. She'd had an excellent idea, concerning Sanosuke-san; a little '_aku_' character on the collar line of Yahiko's _gi_, which she thought he might like.

She brought him a tray of tea and _onigiri_, which he promptly began to devour, then seated herself across from him and watched him inhaling the rice-balls, amused.

"…wha?" He said, through a mouthful of rice.

"Nothing." she said, smiling. Yahiko continued to contemplate her with one eyebrow raised, a rather silly picture, until Tsubame broke into a wide grin.

"How are things going with Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san?" said Tsubame, once Yahiko had finished. "I haven't been up to the dojo in a while, and I don't think I've seen them since autumn started."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "I swear, those two… they're like lovebirds." He made a ridiculous imitation of said bird, sending Tsubame into fits of giggles. "But Kaoru's a little annoyed 'cause Kenshin keeps, well, _taking care_ of her. What with the baby coming and everything. Well, she's probably _happy _about that, actually, she's just _pretending _to be peeved..." he shook his head. The news about the baby was fairly recent. Yahiko had mentioned they were going to have a party – probably at the Akabeko – but he'd never specified a date.

"It's such a miracle, don't you think?" Tsubame mused. "After all that we've – that Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san – have been through, all of us have struggled by… and are now quite happy. And Kaoru-san and Kenshin-san are going to be parents soon. Sometimes, I can't believe it."

Yahiko shrugged. "Pfft. A miracle? I guess you could say that." He grinned suddenly. "But you'd better believe it, anyway."

. . . .

"You _like _him, _don't _you."

Tomoko-san crept up behind Tsubame. She jumped almost imperceptibly. "T—Tomoko-san!"

"Yeah. You _definitely_ like him." She said, grinning. Tsubame almost blushed, trying to maintain her good humor, though feeling not a little humiliated. Tomoko chuckled.

Yahiko had left almost an hour ago, with errands to run, into the pouring rain.

"You two really are pathetic, you know that?" she said.

"Pathetic?" said Tsubame.

"But don't worry." Tomoko laughed. "He likes you too. A lot. I can tell."

"T-Tomoko-san." said Tsubame, curtly, now blushing deeply. Tomoko laughed again at her reaction.

Tsubame sobered suddenly. She opened her mouth, closed it, and then tried again.

"I apologize." She said, finally.

"About what?" said Tomoko, perplexed.

Tsubame bit her lip. "Well—"

Tomoko cut her off again. "_That_? Oh, come on. I don't care. Don't worry about it. For that matter, don't call me '-san'. We're _friends_, you know."

Tsubame stood with her mouth open for a few seconds before shutting it again. She nearly apologized again just for that, before righting herself and smiling.

"Thank you," she said, simply. "Tomoko-s -- Tomoko."

. . . .

It had, finally, ceased to rain. It was late in the evening Tsubame lay in bed, listening to the last of it falling off the Akabeko's roof, and letting her mind drift. Was Tomoko-san – well, Tsubame figured she had more reason to call her _–san _now than ever before – right in thinking that Yahiko-kun… _liked _her? She'd like to hope so. After all, it was he she probably owed her life to. He was always very kind to her, and everyone teased him about it, but he did _seem _to like her.

Did she like him? Well, who was she kidding -- of course. And she hoped she wasn't terribly obvious about it, because Tomoko-san had certainly noticed. But did Yahiko-kun like feel the same…? She figured she would never have the courage to ask him. _Love_ her…?

She put an abrupt halt to this train of thought.

_Just go to sleep_, she told herself, firmly. _And don't worry. About any of this._

. . . .

The next chapter will probably be shorter than this, but it'll have a little more action. Thank you for reading, and please give me some review input (please!)!


	2. October 1880, Part II

A really, really, really big apology for the wait between chapters (though I'd be surprised if anybody was actually waiting for it anymore anyway… ^__^;;). I actually _am _busy, not _just _lazy. This chapter will conclude the little tangent concerning Tsubame and Yahiko (again, I hope it doesn't get to mushy anywhere). After this I think I'll do something with baby Kenji in it. If I ever get around to it… *sweating more* And thank you, very, very much to everyone who has read and reviewed. Please take the time to read this one too! _Dozo yoroshikuu!_

Standard disclaimers apply. We all know who owns Rurouni Kenshin by now, and it sure isn't me. Tomoko-chan is my OC, but she isn't mentioned much in this chapter anyways.

M I R A C L E S

Tokyo, Japan -- October, Meiji 13 (1880)

PART TWO

"…Kenshin-san?"

Tsubame grinned widely, caught between surprise and delight. It was early evening, and the rain had finally made up its mind to let up. Tae had, rather unexpectedly, closed the shop early and asked Tsubame to take a bath and change, no questions asked. Tsubame had, of course, wondered…

"Tae-san!" She turned to the smiling Tae, almost managing to look indignant. Kenshin chuckled quietly, standing in the doorway, Kaoru just behind him. Yahiko barged past both of them.

"It's called a _surprise_," said Yahiko, smirking. He let himself in, and Kenshin and Kaoru followed.

"Happy somewhat-late birthday, Tsubame-dono," said Kenshin cheerily, as he passed. Tsubame blinked.

"Oh! Oh, thank you! But you came all the way down here…"

"Really," said Kaoru, "It's only a short walk anyways. We thought we'd drop in and say hello, if you don't mind."

"No! No, not at all, please come in!" Tsubame grinned broadly and followed the group of friends into the restaurant.

. . . . .

"Do you think it'll have blue eyes or purple ones, Kaoru-chan?" asked Tae.

"Dunno." said Yahiko, interjecting. "Maybe he'll get both -- violet. But what about his hair? D'you think he'll get red hair like Kenshin?"

"Why do you assume it's a he? She could be a pretty little girl, too!" Kaoru said, indignantly.

"What d'you think, 'subame?"

"Oh! I… I'm sure it'll be a wonderful baby either way…!"

Kenshin chuckled, happy if embarrassed, and added more rice to his bowl before Yahiko and Kaoru ate it all. Yahiko was growing like a beanstalk and had always had a large appetite anyway, and Kaoru ate more than normal these days, due to her pregnancy. Along with that came the cramps and nausea and moods, and the Kamiya household was, of late, interesting. He was sure it would remain so for quite some time, and he was perfectly content with that.

He and Kaoru had indeed speculated some over what the baby would look like. What with Kaoru's curious eyes and Kenshin's even more curious haircolor, they figured it would be an interesting outcome whichever way it turned out. Names had also been under scrutiny; for a boy, Kaoru liked a name with 'ken' in it, to follow Kenshin's (he had been surprised at her choice, but agreed) – Kenta, Kenji, or Kenichi, etc. It was still to be narrowed down. For a girl, they had both agreed on An-ko. While the name was certainly uncommon (bordering on strange), it seemed perfect: _An_, peace, and _Ko_, child; child of peace. Besides, their family was rather _strange _in any case.

They all sat – Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko and Tsubame, Tae, and even Tomoko – in a group at the back of the Akabeko, where they devoured the hot _gyuunabe_ over steaming sticky rice and increasingly lively conversation. Kenshin could see that Kaoru and Yahiko were working their way into another argument already. The two were remarkably adept at pushing one another's buttons. Kaoru huffed and turned her back on Yahiko before their shouting aroused any passersby.

"Tsubame-chan," she said suddenly, making the poor girl jump, "I have something for you. Care to try it on?" From a package she had carried with her when she arrived, she drew a bundle of folded cloth, wrapped in thin tissue paper.

"No! You really didn't…" Tsubame protested meekly as Kaoru handed her the parcel. "Well, we missed your birthday. It's from all of us." said Kaoru, waving away her objections. She glared for a moment and Kenshin and Yahiko. "Since _they_ forgot to mention it and further neglected to get you anything." Yahiko glared at a wall and Kenshin grinned beseechingly.

Tsubame carefully unwrapped it, drawing away the paper in slowly dawning awe. She first removed a stiff, folded _obi_ and its respective cord, followed by a light, pooling cloth, patterned in pastels. It revealed itself to be a silky _furisode_ – a young girl's kimono with long, swinging sleeves – of no small worth. Tsubame found herself without words, running a hand over the cool fabric, and finally squeaked out a breathless thanks.

"You are _very _welcome," said Kaoru, beaming. "I can't wear this sort of thing anymore, and I thought it would look good on you." She explained. "It's a bit of a puzzle. See, it looks so a lot like a spring kimono, but then the pattern is all maple leaves, and you think 'autumn'. I suppose that's one of its finer points – if you wanted, you could wear it in both seasons."

"This one doesn't remember that kimono," commented Kenshin, watching with amusement Tsubame's look of awe and Kaoru's gleeful grin.

"It's such a light color," Kaoru sighed. "I never wanted to get it dirty. And it's so graceful and delicate. I never felt I could do it justice." She stuck out her tongue. "Tsubame-chan, let's go up to your room so you can try it on for me." Tsubame agreed, still trancelike, and followed Kaoru up the stairs with spontaneous rounds of "Oh, Kaoru-san, oh, thank you so much…" disappearing up to the second floor.

Kenshin chuckled, saying almost to himself, "Kaoru-dono, what are you talking about…"

Yahiko watched Tsubame all the way up the stairs, before devoting his attention once again to the food. And Tae giggled behind her hand and gladly went to get another pot of tea.

. . . . .

"_Yossha… _is that too tight?" asked Kaoru, adjusting the stiff folds of the broad obisash, knotted into a decorative bow. "This was always my favorite, and to tell the truth, I'm not much good at doing many other knots. Hope you don't mind."

"No, thank you, Kaoru-san. It's beautiful."

And Tsubame was both earnest and truthful. With Kaoru's help, they had fitted Tsubame quite smoothly into the kimono. Despite that it was a little too tall for her, with a little folding here and there, it fit her as well as if it had been tailored for her. The body itself was a light, powdery blue, and around the hem, sleeves, and breast was decorated with a pattern of maple leaves, cascading in pastel-like colors of blue and pink and green. The obi was a light pink, and all the accessories that came with it, a darker shade of the color. In the half-light of the standing paper lantern, it practically glowed.

Kaoru surveyed her work in the mirror they had borrowed from Tae's room, as Tsubame inspected her reflection in awe. Tilting her head a little this way and smiling, she thought she looked almost like the models you saw in the expensive kimono magazines with black-and-white and color prints of the latest kimonos. If only her hair were longer, so that she could pin it up in the styles that the fashionable ladies from Asakusa wore.

Kaoru sighed, smoothing over her hair and the collar of her own kimono. Now, she was married, and all the colors from a woman's youth had to be put away; the elaborate, long-sleeved furisode, the childish bow she tied for her own obi not so many years ago. A married woman's wardrobe was full of quiet, graceful colors, as she learned, over time, to dress with variations of blues and violets and grays, an art in itself. A small, practical knot for the obi, and no more ribbons for her hair. She almost considered it a pity she had never worn anything more fashionable before she married – if, she clucked at herself, she had only been less of a tomboy. But then again, when she looked back on it and thought of the red-haired swordsman downstairs, she knew she wouldn't have done it any other way.

"I really can't thank you enough, Kaoru-san. I don't know what to say." Tsubame was sure the kimono she wore now was easily three times the worth and beauty of all her other kimono combined, and she could still scarcely believe it was hers.

Kaoru grinned. "Your welcome, and it's no problem, really. I figured I'd hand down a few to you since I have a lot from my mother that I would never wear myself."

"No, you couldn't!" cried Tsubame. "If you have a baby daughter, they're all rightfully hers!"

Kaoru waved away her words. "I'm almost a sure it's a boy, anyway. Kicks like crazy." She sighed again. "I think I'll be retiring my obi soon, since I'm getting a lot bigger. After that I'll just have to hang around the house all day until the baby is born. Actually I'm not supposed to be out and about much anyway, but I wanted to stop by the Akabeko before I'm totally quarantined." Currently Kaoru was wearing a soft, loose sash as an obi, and a _haori _coat over it, which deflected the chill and slightly masked her size.

"I can't imagine what it's like…" mused Tsubame out loud.

"Weird." Said Kaoru, grinning. "Really weird. Although the benefit of it is that you get to be waited on hand and foot by your obsessive and paranoid husband." She winked. "But I imagine you'll be here someday too, and then I'll be around to give you a hand."

"Oh… thank you…" said Tsubame, trying to imagine herself married, and then a mother, and finding it almost impossible to envision. Her face was unusually thoughtful and somber, and Kaoru wondered what the girl was thinking of.

"Well," said Kaoru, clapping her hands together, "let's see what Yahiko thinks – I'm sure he'll be spellbound. No, you stay here and I'll go and get him." She made her way carefully down the stairs, calling Yahiko as she went.

She returned to her place beside Kenshin as Yahiko was leaving and leaned into his shoulder with a sigh. "Just tired," she said, at his look of concern.

"Would you mind if this one went upstairs to see Tsubame-dono's kimono as w—?"

Kaoru unexpectedly shot out a hand and clamped it over his mouth, grinning evilly. "No, my plan is working." she whispered, watching Yahiko disappear up the staircase. She and Tae exchanged glances gleefully, as Kenshin watched both of them in rising confusion. "Besides," she said, settling back into Kenshin's shoulder, "you're an awfully good pillow."

. . . . .

"Wow. It's nice. Really nice." said Yahiko, honestly. "Actually I didn't get you anything… 'cause I don't know what kind of stuff girls like for birthdays. Like, hairpins and stuff. But you don't wear them. And I mean, I can't buy expensive things just from my wages here. But happy birthday anyway. Late birthday." He cleared his throat, his eyes wandering the room uncertainly and landing, of course, on Tsubame's glowing form. He made his way from the top of the stairs where he'd been standing to the center of the room.

"No, really, that's okay. I'm so happy we could all get together." said Tsubame, smiling nervously. "It's too bad Megumi-san and Sanosuke-san couldn't come."

Megumi-san, it had earlier been explained, had quite a few patients lately; winter was setting in, and with it all the usual colds and ailments. Her newly opened clinic, which she had saved to buy and run herself, was quickly becoming the busiest in the area.

They hadn't heard from Sanosuke since he'd left for the continent, a wanted man, a year earlier. But, as Yahiko often said and repeated now,

"Sano's probably charging all over mainland China terrorizing the countryside and getting into fights. I dunno what Megumi's gonna do when he turns up again with broken fingers."

Yahiko now stood beside her, towering easily and head and a half taller than her in their reflections in the mirror. He almost winced at the image – Tsubame, was so small and graceful, and him, who, in his tired clothes and messy hair, looked like he belonged in the more dingy parts of town.

"It fits you well."

"Oh, it's actually a bit too big. Kaoru-san's taller than me."

"No, I meant – well, it looks good, anyway."

"Tha-thank you."

"Actually it's – it's really beautiful."

Tsubame felt as if she couldn't breathe; the air was growing stiff and much too hot, and she felt a small sweat break out down her back and across her forehead. Her hands, which Yahiko was holding in his own – wait, what?! – were also perspiring, and the light from the lantern was silhouetting his face, which was leaning closer as she stood on the tips of her toes to meet his height…

. . . O_O . . .

"No, Tae-san. Neither Kenshin or I are having any, for the baby's sake." Kaoru refused Tae's proffered drink, although it didn't escape Yahiko's notice as he came bounding down the stairs with Tsubame behind him.

"Sake!" he whooped, seating himself around the low table and scooting over to admit Tsubame. He pointedly ignored the fact that all present were staring at him and Tsubame, accepting a cup from Tae. Both were bright red, Yahiko wearing a splitting grin and Tsubame trembling dazedly, resting a hand on her flushed cheek.

"It's a very lovely kimono, Tsubame-dono." said Kenshin, watching the two with only slight confusion, "Tsubame-dono, are you alright…?"

"My, you two were an _awfully _long time up there," said Kaoru, conversationally, though it was all she could do not to break out in laughter. Yahiko completely ignored her comment, though he went not without a little revenge of his own.

"Tae, never give that _old hag_ there any sake anyway, she's scary when she's drunk."

"HEY, KID! You just go puking everywhere when you even touch a bottle!"

"_Busu_."

"BRAT!"

"Maa, Kaoru-dono, Yahiko…"

"SHUT UP!"

Oblivious to the shouting and the rocking table, as Kaoru rolled up her sleeves and sat up to pound her student, Kenshin trying to hold her down, Tsubame gazed straight out through the walls of the Akabeko, as a small smile spread over her face.

_I feel like I'm floating_, a small voice in the back of her head commented, vaguely, and she readily agreed with it. _Happy birthday_, she added, dimly aware of Yahiko beside her, offering her a cup of sake while Kaoru demanded he not ignore her. She refused the cup, which Yahiko took with a shrug for himself, and smiled at her.

And overhead, the rabbit in the moon watched over the whole scene, lighting the streets of Tokyo and the roof the Akabeko where a loud party was winding down.

--

Done, finally! It took me such a long time to get this story out on paper. I have the hardest time writing romantic fluff like this, but I think I'm quite happy with it now. I would love to write some stuff about Kenshin and Kaoru, but just thinking about Kenshin trying to propose to Kaoru gives me a headache. Please, hit the big green button down there and tell me what you think!


	3. June 1882, Part I

_I don't even know how long it's been. My thanks to anyone who even remembers the existence of this thing… Hopefully I can get it back on the road. So please make sure to review!_

_For the heck of it I added a little glossary at the end, for those of you who aren't in with my crazy Japanese limbo. _

_Standard disclaimers apply._

--

**M I R A C L E S**

**Kyoto, Japan - June, Meiji 15 (1882)**

"Aoshi-sama! Aoshi-sama!"

Shinomori Aoshi cracked an eyelid, roused from his meditation by the ecstatic shouts of the inn's lively teenage resident. This was often the case here at the Aoi-ya; Misao would come tearing down the hallways to show something to him—be it to view anything from the contents of weaponry catalogues to a joke or snatch of gossip she had just recalled—often times so that she could use it as an excuse to tag around for the remainder of the day.

"Aoshi-sama!! Guess what, guess what!!"

He could hear her pounding down the stairs now in a familiar rhythm. Her footsteps rounded the corner of stairs and grew steadily closer. The screen was thrown wide and Misao padded over the tatami to his side, brandishing a folded letter.

"From Tokyo! And Himura and Kaoru-san are ON THEIR WAY!" She whopped, spinning around the room.

Aoshi watched in vague amusement, reasoning that, after all, it had been a long year—no, two years, now—of only contact by letters. Himura had a son now, who would be almost two years of age. A boy with odd, bright hair like the former Battousai's. Misao had read all of Kaoru's letters aloud to Aoshi and the Aoi-ya's staff, punctuated by exclamations of surprise or disbelief.

"Misao," said Aoshi quietly, and the girl silenced immediately, "When are they arriving?"

Having not noticed this trifling information in her joy at the main article, she inspected the letter with new fervor. Her mouth formed a small 'O'.

"Aoshi-sama!" She said, startling Aoshi just slightly by the mischievous glint in her big, blue eyes. "Change out of your _yukata_. We're going to the station _now_."

--

They made it in the nick of time.

White smoke from the train dispersed amongst the dark crowds of disembarquees, punctuated by bright flashes of children's clothing, laughter and the prevailing, _zawa-zawa _chatter. Misao scanned the crowd on tiptoe for a pair of brilliant blue eyes or a shock of orange hair—but it was _two _carrot-tops that she and Aoshi were greeted with, after a few minutes search.

Even morose Aoshi was forced to smile a little at the picture the little Kamiya-Himura family made. Kaoru, beaming and hefting two suitcases like the man of the family, and Kenshin following a few steps behind with what could have been a sleepy version of him in miniature.

"Kaoru-san! Himura! _KENJI!_" Kaoru barely had time to set down her bags before she was overtaken by the joyful girl, who grabbed her as if it had been decades since she had last set eyes on her comrade.

"Misao-chan!" The older woman managed through Misao's rib-cracking embrace, "How you've grown!" She teased, and exhaled happily as the younger girl stepped back for a moment to look her up and down. As she had written Kaoru, Misao was now attending a girl's school in Kyoto and wore the uniform of highly worn _hakama—_all the rage with young girls now—though she still kept her hair in its characteristic braid. She was a little (a lot!—she herself would say) taller now, still ruler-thin and bursting with energy, and a little more filled out, all flushed cheeks and bright eyes. Now twenty, Kaoru realized, Misao had grown to be quite pretty. It was easy to forget they were the same age.

Kaoru herself had changed in the nearly three years since she had seen Misao at her wedding, if more so in physique than mindset. Marriage by tradition in this old country, and sheer practicality, demanded a quieter lifestyle as a mother, even if Kamiya dojo was somewhat of a radical place. Now there was less innocence and more grace. Kaoru's face was less that of a girl's and more that of a woman's without a candy-colored ribbon framing it, though she still kept her hair pulled up in a single tail, and her face looked just as bright and youthful as ever. Short-sleeved, married-woman's _kosode _were easier to manage than long-sleeved _furisode _anyway, she would say. Kaoru crossed her arms. "Misao, is that a _tear _I see?"

Out of the house, Aoshi was now wearing a grey, Western-style business suit, black hat and white gloves and all. With its high collar and thin stripes it made him seem even taller and more sharp-featured than he already was, dwarfing Kenshin with his peacock red hair and blue summer _gi_.

"_Iyaa_, Aoshi-san," Kenshin said, cradling his son and smiling as only he could, "It's been a while, hasn't it…"

Aoshi tipped his hat in a recent habit, nodding curtly. "It has been a while, Himura-san." He'd be damned; the older (if smaller) man hadn't changed at all. If nothing he looked happier, all a husband and father and family man now. Thinking this, Aoshi felt unexpectedly deflated, feeling the strain of his back and the unseen path wrinkles were just beginning to blaze across his face. Kenshin might still look sprightly, but the years were taking their toll on the old _Okashira_ as he took on the new and branching tasks of a slowly rejuvenating _Oniwaban-shu_. But, damn it—Kenshin had survived far more grievous injuries than even Aoshi had, and the ambitious _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu _style was, as they all now knew, not suited for a small physique. He must be feeling the pain too, these days, even if he was unnervingly adept at hiding it.

It was a terribly hard thing to admit, but Aoshi was beginning to feel old.

--

"_Sugoi_, Himura! That kid looks just like you!"

"Misao-dono… Kenji-chan has such blue eyes, just like Kao—_ah_!" Kenshin carefully removed one of Kenji's chubby hands from his hair. It was no longer long enough to pull into a pony-tail, but still within his son's reach. "And his hair is darker, no?"

Kaoru took the oblivious child out of her husband's arms, and he eagerly wrapped himself around his mother. Midsummer Kyoto was a boiler, so all the screens in the Aoi-ya's common room were thrown wide, hoping for passing breezes, and _mugicha_, cold buckwheat tea, was offered all around. "When he was born, it was almost gold-colored!" said Kaoru, fanning herself and Kenji, "But it's much darker now. Maybe he'll settle for brown."

"Well, he has spunk like his mother!" Wheezed Okina, fanning himself like mad and exchanging a beaming grin for Kaoru's scowl. The old man _really _hadn't changed. He coughed and sat up straighter, then, getting the attention of the lazy conversation. "Well, are we going to sit around all day, or what? Himura-san, how long will you and your family be in Kyoto?"

"We aren't planning anything specific," Said Kenshin, setting his tea down, "But now Kenji is old enough to travel, we thought we'd visit the Oniwaban-shu for a while, see my Shishou," Kenshin sighed a little resignedly, noted Kaoru, in private foresight of the verbal bruising he was likely to be dished out upon arrival, "Go to a few temples, wrap up some loose ends…" He and Kaoru shared another glance, both in the understanding that Tomoe's grave was also in need of a visit.

Okina brightened, raising a finger. "If you don't have anything planned, then—!"

"Pops," Interrupted Misao before extravagant plans for touring Kyoto could form in his mind, "They've been on the train all day, why don't we just take it easy until tomorrow?"

The old man opened his mouth in protest before noticing Kenji, sleeping like a stone in Kaoru's lap. He let out a theatrical sigh and let them all know that plans would resume at the breakfast table tomorrow.

--

"How's Megumi-san?"

"Oh, she's doing quite well. Stirring up quite a following in Aizu."

"Yeah, I'd imagine so…"

Kaoru and Misao strolled through the afternoon streets of the quiet, residential area of Kyoto. They had left Kenshin with Aoshi, to continue with their tradition of drinking tea together and look after Kenji, who had been fast asleep when they left.

"And Yahiko? And Tsubame-chan?"

"Those two are doing _very _well indeed." Kaoru couldn't help but smile a secret little grin. Misao raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"How's Aoshi-san doing? He…" Kaoru paused, watching as Misao's expression changed at the mention of his name. "Seems a little tired." Well, Aoshi-san was getting on in years, she supposed—but no, that couldn't be right; he was younger than Kenshin!

"Yeah," Answered the smaller girl vaguely, "He has a lot to deal with now, working so hard in business." She laughed, but it was humorless. "Always in a suit and hat, these days."

"Misao, did something happen?" Kaoru prodded, gently. The younger girl shrugged, watching her toes in quite an uncharacteristic matter.

"Yeah, well… At the New Year, we were having a party…" Misao said, biting her lip. "Have you ever noticed, Aoshi-sama never drinks alcohol, right? He says he has no tolerance."

"Go on."

"Well… it's true, actually. I don't know why he was drinking, but…" She blanched suddenly, waving her arms in denial. "But nothing happened! Don't get any ideas!"

Misao's exclamation promptly halted any insidious thoughts Kaoru may have had. "Who do you think I am, some fox we know?" She said, and Misao had to fight a grin at the idea of Kaoru giggling behind her hand at Kenshin like someone they knew so well.

Misao spotted a bench—they had made their way near a park now—and plopped down on it, Kaoru following. "But what happened? What do you mean 'he has no tolerance'?" She couldn't deny her curiosity.

"Well, he just talked… a lot, about things. I mean, besides the business stress… I think he's still really upset about Hannya and the others…"

She plunged on. "He cried."

--

_**I thought this chapter was getting longish, so I split it in two like the first installment about Tsubame. Nice cliff-hanger, too, if I may say so. Please look forward to what Kenshin has to say to Aoshi next chapter! **__A lot of people just don't see Misao and Aoshi happening… but I have my fingers crossed for their future…!_

_It seemed like half my paragraphs started with Misao yelling something in this chapter. She still hasn't quieted down (…but it's impossible to imagine that girl any way else…). _

_What is this with 'face-like-dad, eyes-like-mum' genetics that are so popular? But then—with a wink to any Harry Potter fans out there—it could come in handy if Kenji ever runs into any Snape-like characters. _

_****Glossary****__ Some of you will need it._

"-Sama_" translates as "lord", which Misao calls Aoshi by habit from his days as the Oniwaban ninja's leader (_Okashira_). "_-San_" is a respectful suffix attached to the name of someone older or of higher status than you. "_-Chan_" is used to address one younger than you, or children. And "-_dono_" is an archaic suffix used pretty much only by Kenshin, roughly meaning "_sir_" or "_lady_". Kenshin also has a habit of saying "_de gozaru_" in various forms, which has no real English equivalent but is translated as "that it is" in the dub. _

Tatami_ is the grass-mat flooring used in traditional Japanese homes. "_Zawa-zawa_", as I mentioned before, is Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound of crowds talking, or wind through leaves (I think). _Sugoi _is "wow!"._

Yukata_ are casual, cotton summer kimono, _furisode_ are the long-sleeved, elaborate girls' kimono Kaoru wears during the anime, and _kosode_ are the more subdued, short-sleeved kimono worn by married women. A _gi_ is the short kimono top that Kenshin wears—bright magenta in the anime—with his white _hakama_, the pleated pants everyone mistakes for a skirt. Hakama are also worn by young women, in this era. _

_Cookies if you found the "_hisashiburi_" in the greetings. I decided most of you wouldn't get it, and left the Japanese out._

_I really went all-out with the Japanese in this story. __Dear reviewers, should I lay off next time?_

_Sorry for the atrociously long A/N. And finally, finally, thank you, thank you ever so much for reading. A third thanks in advance for reviews if you give them, _o negai shimasu_! _


End file.
